


Adventures in Bounty Hunting

by AnotherEvilRegal



Series: John Marston's Little Sister [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bounty Hunters, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherEvilRegal/pseuds/AnotherEvilRegal
Summary: A one-shot for a prompt given to me by the 50th commenter (Spaghetti Cowgirl) over on my story 'John Marston's Little Sister'.What if Dani left the gang sometime after Blackwater? What if she became a bounty hunter instead?
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: John Marston's Little Sister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Adventures in Bounty Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for the past few days, gonna get back to working on 'John Marston's Little Sister' now so new chapter coming soon!
> 
> Thank you Spaghetti Cowgirl for the prompt!

Danielle Marston rode into Blackwater and immediately, all eyes were on her. She had made quite the name for herself in the small town. After the Van der Linde gang pulled off their big heist in Blackwater, Dani turned herself in after some weeks. She never told the lawmen anything about the gang’s whereabouts, she wasn’t a rat, all she did was hand herself over and prayed she wouldn’t be hanged for her crimes. 

Things within the gang started to change after Blackwater, and they were changes Danielle didn’t like one bit. Dutch was harsher, he and Hosea would fight more often, and Dutch didn’t seem to trust anyone anymore. 

In fact, the only change Dani did like was when they had saved Mrs Sadie Adler from the O’Driscolls that had taken over her homestead and killed her husband. Dani felt something for Sadie almost instantly, so, when she had made her decision to leave the gang, Dani asked Sadie to go with her. Sadie refused, arguing that being with the gang made her feel safe, and it was her best chance at getting the men who killed her husband. Dani understood, of course, and took off that night. Not stopping until she reached Blackwater. She told the Sheriff that the gang had abandoned her after she had failed to do something during the Blackwater job. He believed her but told her she would have to be put to work to pay off her crimes. She agreed and became a bounty hunter. Her only condition was that she be allowed to refuse to go after her former gangmates. The Sheriff had laughed at that, surprised that she didn’t want to go after those who had abandoned her, especially with the amount of money she would earn for their capture, but he agreed to her term all the same.

She hadn’t spoken to her brother, John, about leaving, but she had spoken to his girl Abigail. Abigail had been like the sister Dani never had, and she knew she could trust the brunette not to tell anyone of her plans. Dani only told her so she could say goodbye to her nephew, Jack. She adored the boy, and he adored her, and they cried as they said their goodbyes. Dani begged Abigail to go with her, to take Jack away from this life, but Abigail couldn’t leave John, and they both knew he wouldn’t leave the gang. 

So, just like that, Danielle Marston went from having a big family, to being all on her own. 

It took some getting used to, of course, but she was fine. At least, that’s what she told herself.

So now, here she was, years later, checking in with the Sheriff to see if there were any new bounties going. 

Apparently, there was nothing.

“Come on, there’s gotta be somethin’!” she pleaded with the Sheriff.

“I’m tellin’ ya Miss Marston I ain’t got nothin’! Last one got taken this mornin’. Only way you’re gettin’ somethin’ right now is if you get someone to let you in on what they got, so good luck with that,” the Sheriff laughed and Dani groaned and left.

She walked over to the saloon, needing a drink to take the edge off her stress. She knew she should save her money since she didn’t know when she’d get another bounty, but she figured one drink wouldn’t hurt. 

She slumped down into a stool, threw down a dollar, and asked for a whiskey.

She downed it in one, not even wincing.

The bartender watched her with wide eyes, “You want another?” he asked.

Dani shook her head.

“You sure? I’m buyin’,” a voice appeared from beside her.

She turned and immediately recognised the woman now sitting beside her, “Mrs Adler? Sadie Adler?”

Sadie smiled, “Miss Marston.”

Dani laughed, “Never thought I’d see you again.”

“That makes two of us,” she looked to the bartender who was still watching them curiously, “I gotta room, you wanna come talk privately?” she looked pointedly at the bartender.

“Sure, let’s go.”

Sadie led Dani up to the room she was renting.

“So,” the blonde started, gesturing for Dani to sit on one of the chairs in the room, “what’re you doin’ in Blackwater of all places?”

“Came here after I left, turned myself in. I never ratted anyone out, told them I got abandoned cause I messed up the Blackwater job. Guess they took pity on me and decided not to hang me. Had to work off my crimes instead, so, I been bounty huntin’ ever since,” she sighed and took her hat off, hanging her head, “What happened? After I left?” she asked, unable to look Sadie in the eye.

“Uh,” Sadie cleared her throat, “At first, everyone was scared, thought you’d been taken or killed by either Pinkertons or O’Driscolls. After they did some diggin’ and ruled those out, they panicked, no one knew what to think. Eventually, Abigail couldn’t handle seein’ John so upset and told him. Told everyone. He was real worried about you. John, I mean. Everyone was...him, Arthur, Hosea, Dutch, the women, everyone...only one who didn’t seem to care was Micah,” she sneered Micah’s name, “but I doubt you’re surprised by that,” she smirked.

“Not one bit,” Dani laughed, then sobered as she thought of her brother...brother _ s _ really, “I didn’t...I didn’t wanna make anyone upset, I just…” she trailed off.

“I know.”

“So what happened to everyone? I, uh, ain’t heard much of the gang these past few years.”

“Well...John, Abigail, and Jack? They got their own place. A ranch just outside of town actually. John was on his own for a bit, well, not on his own, he found Uncle and Charles and they helped him get the ranch set up. Apparently him and Abigail had a fight so he kinda bought the place to get back into her good graces,” they laughed.

“Wow that’s...that’s great, I’m happy for them,” Dani said, glad her family had gotten out of their old life into this new one, “What about the others?”

“Well, uh, they…” Sadie sighed, hating that she had to do this, “Dani, a lot happened, okay? Things got a hell of a lot worse once you left, especially after Dutch found out you just ran off, and...god, it was just a real fuckin’ shit show.”

Dani started to get nervous, “Sadie...what the hell happened?”

“Micah fuckin’ Bell happened...he got into Dutch’s head, turned him against us. He...he killed Miss Grimshaw, Danielle. I’m so sorry,” the blonde made her way over to Dani and crouched in front of her, taking her hands, “I’m so sorry,” she repeated.

Dani was in shock, “She...she’s gone? Micah killed her?” she breathed out, trying to keep her tears at bay.

“Yes...and I’m afraid that’s not all. There was this bank in Saint Denis, that was supposed to be it, enough to free us all...Hosea and Lenny they...they didn’t make it.”

At the mention of Hosea’s name, Dani let the tears fall, “Oh god…” Hosea was like a father to her. Had been ever since they met. That was why Dani never told him she planned on leaving, she couldn’t. Couldn’t bear the thought of him being disappointed in her, “I...I never said goodbye.”

“I’m sorry…” Sadie said, again, “Then there was...there was Molly. Miss Grimshaw killed her because she was drunk and rantin’ on about how she was the one who told the Pinkertons about the bank, all because she was mad at Dutch. As it turns out, she was lyin’. We found out later that it was Micah who talked.”

Dani scoffed, “‘Course it was. I never liked him. Things only started goin’ wrong when he joined us.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll get back to him later. Dani, Arthur he...he didn’t make it.”

“What? Wh-why not? What happened to him?” Arthur had always been like a second brother to Dani, more so than anyone else in the gang.

“He was sick. Real sick, there was nothin’ anyone could do...the last thing he did was help everyone escape Micah and Dutch. If it weren’t for him...I don’t know where any of us would be.”

“Jesus... _ fuck _ …” Dani stood, running her hands through her hair, “Well what the hell happened to Micah?”

“He got away...Arthur tried but, in the end, he was too weak, too sick. But he at least died fightin’.” she smiled.

Dani smiled at that, “At least there’s that.”

“Listen,” Sadie said, standing, “I’m listenin’ out for anythin’ to do with Micah. That bastard can’t hide forever, and when I find out where he is, I’m goin’ after him, and I’m gonna kill him. And I’m gonna ask John to join me. Will you come with us?”

A dark look came over Dani’s face, “Hell yeah I will. For Arthur, Hosea, and everyone else who he killed. For all the lives he ruined.” 

“Good. Then, I’m glad I found you,” Sadie smiled again.

“Yeah,” Dani smiled back, “me too.”

“In the meantime, I gotta bounty, some banker from New York, wanted for embezzlement. You want in?”

“Seriously? Sounds like an easy job. You sure you want help?” Dani smirked.

Sadie nudged her, “Shut up. I know it’s easy, easy money! That’s why I’m askin’ you to come with me! Call it a favour.”

“Well, in that case, count me in. Thank you.” 

“Alright, well, we better get movin’, I heard he was hidin’ up in Strawberry,” Sadie said, slipping on a jacket.

“He ain’t doin’ a very good job of hidin’ then, is he?” Dani laughed.

“Apparently not!” Sadie laughed too.

\--------

As they headed out of town, Sadie asked, “So, how is it you ain’t run into John? Since his new ranch is just down the road.”

“Well, I try to just keep to myself. Rent a room when I can and stay there, I only really leave it to eat or check for a bounty. I’m gone most of the time anyway, I only come back because this Sheriff is the only one I trust not to hang or arrest me,” Dani admitted, “I should probably go see him though...it’d be nice to see him. And Abigail and Jack. God, I bet that boy’s so grown now,” she wondered.

“Yeah, I ain’t seen him yet, John wrote a letter to Abigail tellin’ her about the place, he’s just waitin’ for ‘em I guess.”

“They’ll be fine,” Dani said, “If their relationship survived that damn gang, it can survive anythin’,” she laughed.

“Right,” the blonde laughed with her.

“So, how long you been in Blackwater?” 

“Not too long. Was in Valentine for a while and ever since I heard about Micah I figured I should move around a bit, see what I could find.”

“And why bounty huntin’?” the redhead was surprised that Sadie had chosen this profession.

“Well, it’s legal...mostly,” she smirked, “and I just couldn’t see myself goin’ back to that life I had before, you know?”

“Yeah...I’m sorry.”

“Ah, don’t be, I’m fine. Really. I like it, anyway. I get to bring in assholes like the ones who killed my husband. Get justice for the widows like me, who’s husbands never did anythin’ wrong in their lives but still died horribly.”

“That’s...that’s nice,” Dani smiled.

Sadie smiled back, “Alright, enough chattin’, we got a long way to go before we get to Strawberry, let’s get movin’.”

\----

“Alright, see what you can find. Feller's name is Nathan Kirk, banker, bald, forty five. You head up that way, I’ll go around this way and we’ll meet in the middle,” Sadie instructed as they hitched up in Strawberry.

“Alright, meet ya in a bit.”

Dani watched Sadie as she left. She was surprised at how good she felt when she first saw the older woman. She hadn’t known Sadie for that long before she left the gang, but she knew that if she had stayed, her feelings for Sadie probably would’ve grown beyond attraction eventually. When they first met, Sadie was still grieving, of course, but this Sadie...she was like a whole new person. And Dani already felt attached. 

_ Shit,  _ she thought, shaking herself from her Sadie Adler daydream and making her way up the main road through Strawberry.

“Excuse me, I’m supposed to be meetin’ my cousin in town, but I’m not quite sure where he’s stayin’,” she stopped to ask a man, “He’s a bald New Yorker, name’s Nathan Kirk. You wouldn’t happen to know where he is would you?”

“I’m afraid I don’t ma’am,” the man replied.

“Alright, thanks anyway,” Dani smiled before continuing up the road.

She stopped to ask another man who had been cutting wood off the side of the road, “No ma’am,” he’d said, “we get plenty of New Yorkers here. It’s a resort town, you see, the mayor calls it the “Adirondacks of the West”, but, I can’t remember any of the bastards,” he laughed and Dani politely laughed with him, “You should ask in the general store or the post office, they tend to know who’s in residence for the season, as we say.”

“The season? Good lord…” she laughed, “Well, thank you, sir.”

She’d asked the general store owner but he hadn’t heard of Kirk either, but he did advise her to ask in the welcome centre, so she headed there next.

Sadie had already been standing nearby, “There you are,” she said, “He’s staying in the welcome centre.”

“Alright, wait out here in case he takes off, I’ll go in and look for him.”

She’d stuck with her story and asked another guest inside if they knew Nathan Kirk, he’d told her he was staying in room three. 

“Thank you, sir,” she smiled and headed up the stairs. She knocked on the door of room three, “Mr Kirk? Mr Kirk are you in there?” she asked.

“Who is it?” a hesitant male voice came from the other side.

“Just a friend sir. Come on now, open the door.”

“I...I didn’t do it!” he called back.

Dani rolled her eyes, “Fuck it,” she muttered before kicking open the door. 

Mr Kirk, however, was already jumping off his balcony.

“Goddammit!” she hissed, “Sadie! That’s him!” she yelled, hoping the blonde would hear her as she rushed to the balcony. When she got there, she saw Kirk mounting a horse and Sadie on the ground, he must’ve caught her off guard and knocked her over, “So, you got him then?” Dani mocked, smirking.

“Oh shut up,” Sadie snarked back before mounting her horse, “Come on then! Jump on!” she called up.

Dani had hitched her horse up at the town’s entrance so she hopped off the balcony and onto Sadie’s horse, holding onto the blonde’s hips.

“Remember we need him alive!” Sadie reminded as they chased after their bounty.

“I know,” Dani said, grabbing her lasso from her belt.

They caught up with him not too far outside of town, Dani expertly threw her lasso as they neared him.

“Nice catch!” Sadie praised, it made Dani smile.

“Thanks, wait here, I’ll go get him,” the redhead dismounted Sadie’s horse and whistled for her own, “Well, thank you for that, Mr Kirk, that was real fun!” she smiled as she bent down to pick the man up. She knew to keep her upper body strength up since most of her bounties were big men.

“I’m an innocent man!” Kirk argued, “it’s all a mistake! My wife, she, she’s a desperate woman! Are, are you married, ma’am?”

“Oh shut up you,” Dani told him as she put him on Sadie’s horse.

They made their way back to Blackwater, most of the time trying to get Nathan Kirk to shut up.

“Well, Miss Marston, you actually got someone to let you in on a bounty, I’ll be damned,” the Sheriff laughed as Dani and Sadie walked in together with Nathan Kirk. The Sheriff pointed to a cell and Dani dropped Kirk in.

“I can be very persuasive, Sheriff, you know that,” she smirked.

“Indeed,” he laughed again, “And with Sadie Adler, too, you two make quite the pair.”

If only he knew the effect that idea had on Dani, she hoped no one could see her blush.

“Yeah, we’ll have to do this again sometime Miss Marston,” Sadie smiled.

“I’d like that,” Dani smiled back, she hoped she didn’t look too goofy.

The Sheriff paid the two women and they made their way out of the jail. 

“Well,” Sadie said as they walked out onto the street, “I don’t know about you, but I’m starvin’ and sure as hell could use a drink. You wanna join me?” she offered.

Dani was thinking about going to see John, but it was late, he could wait another day, “Sure, I’d love too, thank you,” she smiled.

\------

They had their dinner and a few drinks, talking, laughing, reminiscing about the old days. They were now up in Sadie’s room, sharing a bottle of whiskey Sadie bought from the bar. 

“I swear,” Sadie laughed, “I never knew whether those two loved or hated each other!” 

They were talking about Karen and Sean, about their fights which would then turn into kisses or more, “I know!” Dani laughed, “I think, in their own ways, they did love each other. But I don’t think they ever would’ve gotten married or nothin’. Karen would’ve wanted some rich man to take care of her or somethin’. One who wouldn’t bother her about drinkin’ too much,” she laughed again, “It’s a shame her drinkin’ got worse after Sean died...it seemed like she was finally startin’ to get over it.”

“Yeah...I never found out what happened to her, she kind of just disappeared. I know Tilly lives out in Saint Denis with some lawyer or somethin’, the irony ain’t lost on me, don’t worry,” the blonde laughed again, “And Mary-Beth is actually writin’ now, writes under a fake name, Leslie somethin’. She and Tilly still keep in touch I think.”

“Wow,” Dani smiled, “Mary-Beth is a writer now? That’s amazing! Good for her.”

“Yeah, she’s doin’ pretty well too,” she looked curiously at Dani after a moment.

“What?” the redhead narrowed her eyes.

“Well...I was just thinkin’, you been alone all this time?” Sadie asked.

Dani cleared her throat, “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“It’s a long time to be alone, that’s all. You never even had a partner to go after bounties with?”

“Never.”

“Well, you are stronger than I thought. Sometimes I find partners just to have someone to talk to. I can’t imagine how lonely you must be.”

“I mean, sure it was hard at first. I had a whole family. Went from havin’ them around me at all times to only havin’ myself. But I got used to it. It’s not a big deal,” Dani tried to shrug it off, but she felt a lump in her throat and fought to keep the tears at bay.

“Well I mean...not just that, you ain’t found anyone to...well, be with?”

“What?” Dani laughed.

“I’m just askin’! Fine woman such as yourself shouldn’t be all alone,” Sadie smiled.

“Well, that’s kind of you to say, but...let’s just say the opportunity ain’t presented itself.”

Sadie looked the younger woman up and down, “Dani...can I ask you somethin’?”

The redhead gulped, nervously, “Uh, sure.”

“Have you  _ ever _ been with someone?”

Dani, who had chosen the worst possible time to take a sip of whiskey, choked as Sadie asked, “Jesus, Sadie,” she sputtered.

“I’m sorry! It’s just...whenever I talked with anyone about you, John or Abigail or whoever, they’d mention they never saw you with anyone, or even heard you talk about anyone. They were worried about you bein’ all alone after you left. Abigail actually  _ hoped _ the reason you’d left was that you’d met someone and ran off to start a family or somethin’,” Sadie explained.

“I…” Dani sighed and blushed as she looked down at the floor, “No. I...I’ve never been with anyone.”

“Can I ask why?” Sadie asked, moving slightly closer to Dani, unconsciously, they were sitting on the bed together sharing the whiskey.

“What? No,” Dani replied, defensively.

“...Can I guess?” the blonde asked after a moment.

“What?”

“I just...I’m curious about somethin’. Why did you want me to come with you when you left?”

“What? Sadie that’s not the same-,”

“Dani,” Sadie interrupted, “Was it because you...because you’re attracted to me?”

Dani’s eyes widened, “Sadie what the hell! You can’t just say stuff like that it-”

“Is it true?” the older woman pushed.

“Please don’t…”

“So it is true?”

Dani stood, frustrated, “Fine! Fine, it’s true, Sadie, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I wanted to keep you safe from all the gang shit I got into. You happy?”

Both women knew that if they had been sober, they wouldn’t be having this conversation. They had already had a few beers down in the bar and were now down half a bottle of whiskey. 

Sadie stood and walked over to Dani, taking the whiskey bottle from the younger woman and putting it on the dresser, she took Dani’s hands into her own, “Dani...it’s okay,” she assured.

“What?” Dani sniffed, blinking away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

“I get it. I...I’d never thought about it before but when we met I...well, even though I’d just lost my husband I knew I felt somethin’ for you. I don’t know if I ever would’ve acted on it...the drink right now is certainly helpin’,” they laughed.

“It...it’s wrong,” Dani said, she’d heard how people talked about people of the same sex being together, none of it was good.

“That’s what people think, sure. But how can somethin’ that feels so right be wrong?” Sadie smiled and started to lean in.

“We...we shouldn’t,” Dani breathed.

“It’s okay,” the blonde assured before closing the gap.

Dani did wonder what her first kiss would be like. If she ever got one. This was way beyond her expectations. She felt like she was floating. Like she and Sadie were the only two people in the whole world. 

“Shit…” she muttered as they broke apart for air.

“What?” Sadie laughed.

“I’m in trouble,” Dani sighed.

“And why’s that?” Sadie smirked.

“‘Cause I never wanna go a day without that,” she smiled.

“Well...maybe you won’t have to,” Sadie muttered, Dani almost didn’t hear her.

“What do you mean?” she frowned.

“Come with me,” the blonde said, “we can be partners, hunt bounties together, live together. All that.”

“Is that really what you want? I mean, we still don’t even know each other all that well,” Dani laughed nervously.

“I know enough. Enough to know that I never thought I’d feel this way about anyone after my husband. But if you don’t want-,”

Dani cut her off with a kiss, “It’s not that I don’t want this,” she said as she ended the kiss, “I just...it’s risky. I don’t want you to get hurt just because we’re together.”

“And I don’t want that for you either. But we’ll be careful. Now, I ain’t one to beg but-,”

“You don’t have to beg me, Sadie,” Dani laughed, “I’m in.”

“You are?” Sadie asked, her eyes wide and hopeful.

“I am,” the redhead smiled.

“Good,” Sadie leaned in to kiss Dani again.

\------

They spent the rest of the night laying in bed holding each other, not going further than that. They wanted their first time together to be sober. 

When Sadie woke up, she saw Dani getting dressed, “Runnin’ out on me already?” she quipped, her voice raspier than usual from sleep.

Dani smiled as she heard the voice, “Never,” she said, walking over to the bed and giving the blonde a good morning kiss, “I’m just gonna go see John, where’d you say his ranch was again?”

“You don’t want me to come with you?” 

“Wasn’t sure if you’d want to,” Dani admitted.

“He might be mad at you. I can play the third party,” Sadie smirked.

Dani thought for a moment before smiling, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Alright then, let me get ready. Go get the horses ready and I’ll be right out.”

“So bossy,” the younger woman quipped, “This what my life is gonna be like from now on?” she smirked.

“You surprised?” Sadie smirked back.

“Nah, not complaining neither.”

\------

“Damn, I didn’t realise the place was so close,” Dani said as they arrived outside John’s ranch.

“I did tell you it was only just outside town,” Sadie laughed.

“I know but...I don’t know I guess I just thought I’d have a little more time, that’s all.”

“Don’t worry,” Sadie assured, moving her horse closer to Dani’s so she could take her hand to calm her, “he’ll just be glad to finally see you.”

Dani laughed, “You really don’t think he’ll be mad?”

“He was worried sick after you left, Dani, he was never mad, I promise.”

The redhead took a deep breath, “Okay. Let’s do this,” they made their way up the main path towards the house, “Wow,” she said, “this place is amazin’.”

“Yeah, John, Charles and, I guess Uncle, did good,” Sadie agreed. They hitched their horses up outside the house, “Wait here, I’ll go get him,” Sadie smiled. A minute later Dani could hear her talking as she led John out the front door, “Just trust me, John, you’re gonna like this surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises, Sadie, I-,” he stopped when he saw her. His sister. His baby sister was here,  _ alive! _ “Danielle…” he said, his jaw dropping.

“Hey, John,” Dani smiled back, nervously.

“I...I thought maybe you’d...I was worried you might be…” he trailed off, sighing.

Dani couldn’t stop herself, she just ran the short distance and hugged her brother, “I missed you,” she whispered, feeling a few tears fall.

“I missed you too kid,” John replied, hugging Dani tight, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Me too,” Dani said, hugging John tighter.

“Abigail and Jack won’t be long, they just went into town for a few things. Where’d you come from?”

“Blackwater, actually, been there ever since I left,” Dani laughed.

“Seriously? And they didn’t hang you?” John laughed too.

“I made up a story, said y’all abandoned me, guess they took pity on this little lady all on her lonesome,” they laughed again, “Hey, Sadie told me Charles Smith and Uncle were here?”

“Yeah, Charles escorted Abigail and Jack into town, Uncle’s...around here somewhere, probably asleep when he should be workin’.”

“This place is incredible, John, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you. Never thought it’d happen but, here we are,” he smiled.

“I’ll go find Uncle, why don’t you two head inside and start catchin’ up,” Sadie offered. 

“Great idea, thank you, Sadie. And thank you for bringin’ my sister to me,” John said, reaching out to touch Sadie’s shoulder.

“It was my pleasure,” Sadie smiled before heading off to look for Uncle.

John took Dani inside, “Wow,” she said as she took in the place, “you really did an amazing job here John,” she smiled proudly.

“Thank you,” John smiled back, “What have you been doin’?” 

“Well, I-oh,” she looked down when she felt something brush her legs, she didn’t know John had a dog too, “Hey there little one,” she knelt down to pet the dog.

“That there’s Rufus, he got here when Abigail and Jack did, they brought him with them,” John explained.

“Well ain’t you just the sweetest thing,” Dani cooed.

“Well I’ll be,” Uncle’s voice boomed through the house, “Danielle Marston. Thought you were dead,” he said, bluntly.

“Uncle!” John chastised.

“What?! We all did!” he tried to defend.

“It’s fine John. I thought you were all dead too,” Dani smirked before walking over to hug Uncle, “It’s good to see you old man.”

“You too, girl,” Uncle laughed as he hugged her back.

\------

They spent the next while catching up, John and Uncle filling Dani in on things Sadie hadn’t mentioned, and Dani filling them in on what she’d been up to. 

They heard a wagon coming up the path to the house, “That’ll be Abigail, she’s gonna be so happy to see you, Dani,” John said, standing from his seat.

“The feelin’s mutual,” Dani smiled.

“Wait here,” John instructed, “I’ll send Charles in first, then Abigail and Jack,” he had a look of mischief in his eyes as he left.

“Alright,” Dani laughed.

A few moments later, Charles walked in, “Danielle?” he gasped, a smile appearing, “You’re here!” he placed the food sacks he had been carrying gently on the floor and walked over to Dani to hug her, “It’s so good to see you!” he said, smiling still.

“It’s good to see you too Charles,” Dani smiled as she hugged him back.

“Where have you been?” he asked, pulling back. 

“I’ll explain once Abigail and Jack come in,” and at that, they did.

“Dani?” Abigail said, tentatively, “Oh my god!” she gasped as she realised it really was Dani. She ran over to hug the redhead, “I missed you so much,” she cried as she held Dani.

“I missed you too, Abigail,” Dani cried with her, holding her tight.

“Aunt Dani?” they broke apart as they heard Jack’s voice. 

Dani was confused for a moment, the boy’s voice had gotten deeper in the years since she had last seen him, “Jack,” she gasped when she saw him. That little boy she knew was definitely long gone.

Jack ran over to hug his aunt, who he had missed so dearly.

He hadn’t quite reached her height yet, but he wasn’t far off, “I missed you so much, kiddo,” Dani whispered, holding him close.

“I missed you too,” he whispered back, trying to hold his tears back.

“Come on, let’s all sit down and catch up,” John suggested.

Dani pulled back from her and Jack’s hug, “That’s a great idea,” she smiled.

\------

Later, they were all in the living room, eating dinner and laughing. 

Dani looked to Sadie, who was sitting opposite her, and smiled, hoping her facial expressions showed Sadie her thanks. 

They did, and Sadie nodded to her. 

Dani had her family back. And she would be forever grateful for Sadie Adler. Her new partner. In bounty hunting, and in life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series of Sadie and Dani’s bounty hunting adventures? What do you guys think?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and are all staying safe!


End file.
